


It's Not Easy Being Ianto

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets covered in slime</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Ianto

Ianto was in an empty warehouse, the air was full of dust and the air smelt of rotten fish. Ianto was face to face (while face to something that could almost be a face) with a space slug.

The space slug glared at Ianto with its black eyes. It probably had a real name, but Ianto thought space slug had a nice ring to it.

Rising up, the space slug bellowed and Ianto raised his gun. He shot the slug in its white underbelly. For a moment nothing happened and then the slug shook and exploded. Ianto was covered with sticky green slime.  
************

Ianto was in the Hub passing out cups of coffee when he noticed Gwen kept staring at him.

'Do you need something?' Ianto asked.

'It's nothing. It's just... Can I have some of your hair? I want a pair of shoes that are just the shade of green.'

Not only had the space slug slime ruined his suit, it had turned his hair a deep shade of green.

Ianto was about to reply when Owen said, 'I should start calling you green boy, tea boy.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes at Owen and tried to resist the urge to accidentally spill Owen's coffee. No matter how much of a prat Owen was, Ianto was not going waste good coffee.

Ianto sat Tosh's coffee cup down at her station and noticed Tosh was misty eyed.

'Are you all right?' Ianto asked.

'I'm fine it's just that my mother's favourite colour was green.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.'

Ianto squeezed Tosh's shoulder. He was going to have to remember to do something extra special for her birthday.  
**********************

Ianto was in his shower. Warm water soaked into tight muscles. Ianto shampooed his hair again and hoped that this time his hair would be back to normal.

Ianto stepped out of the shower and went over to his bathroom mirror. His skin was red from heat and his hair was still green. Ianto sighed and wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked out of his bathroom.

Ianto stood in his bedroom doorway and took in the sight before him. Jack was laying naked on his bed, Jack's skin was golden against Ianto's pale blue sheets. Jack was hard and stroking himself. When he saw Ianto he stopped stroking and grinned.

'Don't stop of my account,' Ianto said as he walked over to the bed.

'It's much more fun when you help.'

Dropping his towel, Ianto sat on the bed and laid back against his pillows. The rich scent of Jack's pheramones made him slightly dizzy.

Ianto rolled over and was face to face with Jack. Reaching over, Jack combed his fingers through Ianto's hair. Ianto touched Jack's face with gentle fingertips.

'I've been thinking, maybe I should wear a green shirt to match my hair,' Ianto said.

'Would you?' That would look hot.'

Ianto grinned. 'You think so?'

'Absolutely! That hair reminds me of the time I was on P-5. That was wild. Speaking of wild I seem to have a problem I could use your help with,' Jack said as he ground his hips against Ianto's.

'Roll onto your back.'

Jack rolled onto his back. 'Yes, sir.'

Ianto shuddered, Jack might have called him sir as a joke but it still sounded hot. Ianto moved on top of Jack and they kissed. It was a sloppy kiss that made Ianto hard.

Ianto broke the kiss and licked one of Jack's dark nipples. Jack hissed, his fingers combing through Ianto's hair. Moving down Jack's chest, Ianto licked his way down Jack's stomach until he came to Jack's cock. Jack's cock was thicker than Ianto's own, a vain run along the underside from root to tip. Ianto gave it a quick lick and then mouthed and licked Jack's balls. Jack groaned.

Ianto moved from Jack's balls to Jack's cock. Licking the head, Ianto let the salty taste of pre-come sit on his tongue. Ianto sucked Jack's cock into his mouth. As Ianto moved his head up and down he grabbed his own hard cock and started stroking it.

Ianto backed off Jack's cock and suck hard. As Jack came, Ianto stroked himself faster and faster until he came too.

Ianto collapsed on top of Jack. Falling asleep, Ianto felt Jack's fingers in his hair.

Maybe having green hair wasn't so bad after all. Although if Owen kept calling him green boy, Ianto was going to have to do something drastic, two words: Salted. Coffee.


End file.
